Rebellion
Rebellion Developments, or just "Rebellion", is a video games company based in Oxford, founded in 1992. In 2000, they branched out into comics publishing, buying the long-running science fiction anthology 2000 AD and its associated titles from Fleetway (2000 AD became a Rebellion publication in July of that year), and in 2006 they launched a novel imprint, Abaddon Books. In 2017, it was announced that they had acquired the rights to the majority of the comics material published by IPC. In October 2018, they acquired pretty much all the rest, excluding material from the two incarnations of Eagle. They have since begun developing new material featuring the classic characters from the IPC line in titles such as The Vigilant, Funny Pages and Sniper Elite: Resistance, as well as reprinting the older material (some of which has now been published in the free "floppies" bagged with issues of Judge Dredd Megazine, as well as in rather more impressive collected editions). Rebellion publications * 2000 AD Vol 1 * 2000 AD Extreme Edition * 2000 AD Free Comic Book Day Vol 1 * 2000 AD Villains Takeover Special Vol 1 * 2000 AD Winter Special Vol 1 9 * ABC Warriors: The Black Hole Vol 1 1 * ABC Warriors: The Mek Files Vol 1 1 * ABC Warriors: The Volgan War Vol 1 * Cor!! Buster Humour Special Vol 1 * The Dracula File Vol 1 * Funny Pages Free Comic Book Day Vol 1 * Judge Dredd Megazine * Judge Dredd: The Daily Dredds Vol 1 * Judge Dredd: Trifecta Vol 1 * M.A.C.H. 1 The John Probe Mission Files Vol 1 * Mean Team Vol 1 * Misty (Collected Edition) Vol 1 * Monster Vol 1 * Roy of the Rovers: Kick-Off Vol 1 * Scream! & Misty Halloween Special Vol 1 * Sniper Elite: Resistance Vol 1 * Tammy & Jinty Special Vol 1 * The Thirteenth Floor: Home Sweet Home Vol 1 * The Vigilant Vol 1 * Von Hoffman's Invasion Vol 1 Given Away Free with Judge Dredd Megazine * Angel Zero Vol 1 * Black Siddha: Return of the Jester Vol 1 1 * Calhab Justice Vol 1 1 * Damnation Station Vol 1 * Dead Signal Vol 1 * Defoe: The Damned Vol 1 * Defoe: The London Hanged Vol 1 * Disaster 1990! Vol 1 * Faces Vol 1 1 * Finn Vol 1 2 * Freaks Vol 1 1 * Hail to the King: A Celebration of the Work of Carlos Ezquerra Vol 1 * Harke & Burr Vol 1 1 * Harlem Heroes Vol 1 * Helium Vol 1 * Interceptor Vol 1 1 * Johnny Woo: A Bullet in the Head Vol 1 * Judge Dredd: Blaze of Glory Vol 1 * Judge Dredd: Block Judge Vol 1 * Judge Dredd: First Shots Vol 1 * Judge Dredd: The Lost Cases Vol 1 * Killer Vol 1 * Lobster Random: the Agony & the Ecstasy Vol 1 1 * Lobster Random: The Forget Me Knot Vol 1 1 * London Falling Vol 1 * Lofty's One-Man Luftwaffe Vol 1 * Mega City Undercover Vol 1 * Mind Wars Vol 1 * Necrophim: Hell's Prodigal Vol 1 * Nemesis the Warlock: a Monograph Vol 1 * Operation Overlord Vol 1 * Outlier Vol 1 * Plagues of Necropolis Vol 1 1 * Psi-Judge Anderson: The Candidate Vol 1 * Red Fang Vol 1 1 * Rose O'Rion Vol 1 1 * Second City Blues Vol 1 * Sinister Dexter: And Death Shall Have No Dumb Minions Vol 1 * Sinister Dexter: Junk Bond Vol 1 * Sinister Dexter: Life is an Open Casket Vol 1 * Sinister Dexter: Places to Go, People to Do Vol 1 * Sinister Dexter: Pros and Cons Vol 1 1 * Sinister Dexter: Slow Train to Kal Cutter Vol 1 1 * Synnamon Vol 1 * Tharg's 3rillers Vol 1 * The Best of Tharg's Terror Tales Vol 1 * The Lawless Touch Vol 1 * The Streets of Dan Francisco Vol 1 * The V.C.s: Old Soldiers Vol 1 * Tyranny Rex: Deus Ex Machina Vol 1 * Valkyries Vol 1 1 * Vort, The, Vol 1 1 * Wagner's Walk Vol 1 * Whatever Happened To? Vol 1 Category:Publishers Category:Rebellion Publications